


Conveying the Ocean's Colors

by StarflowerSea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Improvisation, Inspired by AASide Lifestyle #6, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Stuck on some lyrics, Wataru goes to Rio for help – though it is not long before said lyrics give birth to song…
Relationships: Matoba Wataru & Kikyo Rio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Conveying the Ocean's Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I first read AASide Lifestyle #6, I was inspired to write a fic based on it! I hope you all enjoy!

Wataru ran his hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh as he glared down at his scrawled handwriting. Around him lay many a crumpled ball of paper – evidence of his previous failed attempts.

In all the times Wataru had written lyrics, he had never run into such a bad case of writer’s block before. That wasn’t to say lyric-writing was always a breeze – he was all too familiar with the occasional snag of realizing a word or phrase didn’t fit – or worse, having to scrap and rewrite an entire song because it didn’t fit what he or Rio envisioned. But this time was different. Beyond the first two lines, no matter what he tried, the words never came out the way he wanted them to, if they came at all.

Pushing himself up from his desk with a huff, Wataru absentmindedly kicked a wad of paper out of the way. A groan escaped him as he stretched his arms high above his head, feeling the tension melt away. Needless to say, this wasn’t going anywhere. It was best he take a break for now to refresh his mind – he had been going at this nonstop for nearly three hours now.

As he opened the door of his room, he thought he could hear muffled piano music from downstairs. No doubt it had to be Rio in the midst of an improvisation session. Yet something about the melody caught Wataru’s attention. It was melancholic to the point of what Wataru would call brooding, the grating dissonance making his gut curl. Despite that, he found his interest piqued. What would compel Rio to play in such a style?

Wataru halted as he glanced back at his desk. Perhaps he could ask Rio for help on the matter – they were both two sides of the same coin when it came to creating Argonavis’s songs, after all. Rio’s insight would undoubtedly be helpful.

Grabbing his notebook, Wataru stepped out of his room and descended the stairs. As he stepped into the sharehouse’s living room, he was greeted by a particularly dissonant chord that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Said chord ended as abruptly as it had begun, leaving an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air.

“Kikyo?” Wataru ventured, painfully aware of how hollow his voice sounded.

Rio glanced over curiously. “Matoba. What is it?”

“That melody you were playing just now – I’ve never heard anything like it coming from you.” Wataru paused with a grimace as the phantom echo of the last chord rang in his ears. “Is that for a new song?”

Rio nodded, though Wataru swore he could see a hint of frustration flash across Rio’s face. “I am indeed attempting to compose a new piece. However, I seem to have encountered a case of composer’s block.”

“So in other words, you’re stuck.”

“You could put it that way, yes.” Rio averted his gaze, as if embarrassed. “I may be a genius, but even geniuses get stuck sometimes.”

Wataru could only blink in surprise. This was the first time that the self-proclaimed genius had admitted to running into a problem – on composing, no less.

“You too, huh?” Wataru said. “I have to say, that’s unexpected.”

“Is it truly that unbelievable?”

“I mean…” Wataru trailed off as he floundered for a response. “You’re a _genius._ I’ve never heard of you getting stuck on anything before.”

“I’m human as well,” Rio retorted. “Is it not human to run into obstacles, genius or not?”

Wataru shook his head and sighed, even as frustration bubbled up in his gut. There was no point in getting into a debate about this.

Holding up his notebook, Wataru walked over to Rio. “I came to ask you for help.”

Rio looked over the notebook curiously. “I could sense as much. What for?”

Wataru flipped to the marked page and placed the notebook down on the piano’s music stand. “I’ve been trying to come up with lyrics for a while, but nothing I’ve come up with sounds right. I was wondering if you had any ideas.”

Wataru watched with bated breath as Rio looked over the lyrics with a furrowed brow. Before long Wataru was greeted with a small chuckle as a small smirk flitted across Rio’s face.

“What is it?”

Rio glanced up at Wataru, a hint of amusement in his eyes. “Those lyrics seem familiar. They were from that time when we were arguing, weren’t they?”

Wataru winced audibly, his cheeks flushing. Of course Rio would never forget that incident.

“I’m surprised you remember.” Wataru didn’t bother hiding the sarcasm in his voice.

“It was quite the interesting experience, for sure,” Rio replied. “Even now, I’m still impressed that we managed to create what we did.”

“You don’t say.” Wataru grumbled and looked away. “In hindsight though, I realized they would work for a new song, so I decided to save them.”

“In that case, why don’t we try an improvisation session together?”

“Huh?”

“We’ve both run into blocks on the same issue. Perhaps if we worked together, it would benefit both of us.”

Wataru bit back a smirk as he nodded. Leave it to the genius to come up with such a suggestion. “If you say so.”

With what looked like a satisfied smile, Rio turned back to the piano and began to play a series of chords. Wataru hummed along, trying to come up with a complementary melody. Before long he began to sing, his voice tremulous.

 _Unable to convey the colors of the sorrowful ocean,  
_ _But even so, we’re still walking on…_

Wataru bit back a wince as he faltered. Once sang in a fit of passion, it was rather embarrassing to hear those lyrics laid bare like this.

The soft undercurrent of Rio’s piano lilted underneath – a sorrowful, almost mournful sound tinged with the tiniest hint of hope. Even as Wataru found himself without words, he was compelled to stop and listen as the notes rose and swept him away like a tide. The music seemed unusually charged, as if there was some emotion desperate to burst out – one that could only be conveyed through music alone. All Wataru could do was listen, enraptured, as it ensnared his trembling heart, swelling louder and louder until—

“Matoba?”

Wataru’s eyes snapped open as an abrupt silence fell upon the room. Blinking, he shook himself off as he found Rio staring at him in concern.

“That…that was intense.” Wataru drew in a deep breath as he shook his head. “ What was that?”

“That,” Rio replied, “is the core of improvisation. Draw directly from what you’re feeling at the moment. Don’t worry about how it sounds. Just sing from the bottom of your heart.”

“From the bottom of my heart…”

Wataru tilted his head as Rio’s words sank in. To sing your thoughts without limits felt freeing – and yet as he just experienced, it could also be nearly visceral. As intimidated as he was by the prospect, Wataru couldn’t help a small twinge of excitement as well.

Straightening, Wataru gave Rio a resolute nod. “Let’s do it.”

“Very well.” Rio’s lips curved up into the slightest hint of a smile. “Matoba, you take the lead.”

“Got it.”

Wataru took a deep breath and began to sing once again.

 _Unable to convey the colors of the sorrowful ocean  
_ _But even so, we’re still walking on  
_ _The path filled with scattered flowers  
_ _Searching for what was lost long ago_

Again the warmth of the piano stirred, rousing Wataru’s thoughts. Closing his eyes, he allowed the music to wash over him, drawing out a tsunami of emotions from within. His breath caught in his throat as new lyrics took form from swirling thoughts.

 _The stars dimly light your way as you climb aboard the ship of fate  
_ _Where will it take you?  
_ _You, who are searching for something far away  
_ _Stumbling and becoming lost in the darkness_

The piano slipped into a moodier tone, a nearly astringent series of chords stinging Wataru’s ears. Were it any other time he would’ve mistaken it for the enraged keyboard smashing Rio subjected him to during their argument. Yet this time the chords were handled with a gentler touch that mellowed their abrasiveness. Wataru drew in a deep breath, his voice tightening slightly as the next words fell from his lips.

 _Where did your passion go?  
_ _You, who drift aimlessly in a darkened sky  
_ _Leaving naught but stardust in your wake  
_ _When will you find what you are searching for  
_ _That will fill the empty void in your heart?_

The temperature in the room dropped as the piano darkened further, sending shivers down Wataru’s spine as his stomach knotted. Hesitantly Wataru’s eyes fluttered open as he nervously bit his lip, at a loss for words once again. It seemed he had written himself into a corner with no escape.

The piano slowed to a halt as painful dissonance filled the air. Wataru and Rio shared a gaze, both of them seemingly unsure of what to do next. After a moment, Rio gave Wataru a nod.

“Kikyo…?” Wataru could only stare in confusion.

The chord shifted, the harmonies growing a touch lighter. Wataru startled as Rio’s voice floated gently through the air, carrying with it a melody and lyrics of its own.

 _A melody that guides me forward  
_ _On this ship of destiny, I stand proud alongside you  
_ _The one who offered their hand to me that day  
_ _You, who lit the first star in the pitch-black sky  
_ _And filled my heart with hope_

Wataru perked up as the music brightened, hope swirling in every single note. It was as if flowers had begun to bloom in the room itself, the harmonies reverberating in his chest. Once again Wataru found himself awestruck by the depth and complexity of Rio’s playing. It was amazing how such a rich and vivid song could spring from such impromptu lyrics.

A smile slipped across Wataru’s face, followed by a low hum. Almost immediately his voice harmonized with Rio’s higher timbre, lifting it like wind on sails. The blossoming warmth in Wataru’s chest sent frissons down his spine as he sang freely.

 _Voices that sail beyond the waves  
_ _Breaking their limits as they intertwine  
_ _Synchronized through our dreams and emotions  
_ _As long as it is proof of our bonds  
_ _See, even clashing harmonies are beautiful_

Voices and piano weaved together in a ballad that swirled through the air and set Wataru’s heart aflutter. Even though it was something to be expected, coming from Rio, it never failed to blow Wataru away nonetheless. The two locked eyes, smiles on their faces as they sang. They were in perfect sync and harmony, their voices bright as the sunlight that streamed through the open window.

 _Our hearts tremble with overflowing feelings  
_ _Riding on the winds of fate  
_ _We create a heartfelt promise  
_ _A melody of gratitude that illuminates the sea  
_ _Even if we were to become lost  
_ _I believe that with you, we can still catch the stars_

The melody rose and fell like a dreamy tide, the underlying harmonies suffused with emotion. Gratitude, hope, joy – all were being conveyed through every note and lyric. It was as if their hearts were set free, riding on their song as they took flight.

 _We turn to convey the colors of the hopeful ocean  
_ _And even now, we’re still walking on  
_ _The path filled with glittering flowers  
_ _With the winds of fate at our back_  
 _Guided by our passion and our bonds_  
 _Surely, together we will reach the future_

Even as their voices faded, the piano lingered just for a bit longer, as if reluctant to let the song end. Wataru smiled, a sense of tranquility settling within him. Gazing around, he noticed that everything in the room seemed a touch brighter, as if illuminated by their music. His eyes fluttered shut as the final chord hung in the air, brimming with gentleness and warmth, before fading into the soft breeze and leaving the duo to bask in the tranquil silence left behind.

Gradually the silence stretched out, as if either partner was afraid to break it. After what felt like an eternity, Wataru finally opened his eyes to find Rio gazing at him with a small, yet content smile.

“That was amazing.” Wataru’s voice was but an awed whisper. Even now, he could hardly believe his ears.

“It was thanks to you,” Rio replied. “Together we made something neither of us would have been able to create alone.”

Wataru nodded with a smile. “Yeah. Your playing was flawless as always.”

“As were your lyrics.” Wataru’s heart skipped as Rio gave him one of his rare smiles. “Or should I say, _our_ lyrics.”

“That’s true, considering that we both sang them after all.”

The two chuckled, their voices light and airy. Wataru caught a warm smile on Rio’s face as the two met each other’s gazes. The sight made Wataru’s heart skip, filling him with a feeling he couldn’t place.

Wataru’s mind drifted back to the song they created. Rio’s playing matched the lyrics seamlessly, even as the tone changed any second. Sure, Rio was a genius, able to come up with those kinds of things on the spot. But to match and create such emotional depth instinctively felt almost too good to be true.

“Were you truly stuck?” Wataru asked. “Your playing seemed to denote otherwise.”

To Wataru’s surprise Rio paused, as if caught off guard. When he finally replied, he seemed almost sheepish. “Not to the extent that I described earlier.”

“What do you mean?”

“While I indeed ran into obstacles, they were things I would’ve easily cleared on my own, given time and perseverance.”

Wataru bit back a sigh of exasperation. “Of course. So that means—”

He cut himself off as Rio’s voice softened. “But if it was for the sake of helping you, the lie was worth it.”

“You could’ve just told me that upfront, you know…” Wataru grumbled under his breath.

“Even then, you did help me,” Rio replied.

Wataru blinked. “I did?”

“You helped me find my voice. Even though I may have solved those problems on my own, surely I wouldn’t have created such a beautiful piece if you weren’t here.” Rio’s voice was unusually earnest as he held Wataru’s gaze in his own. “You deserve more credit than you give yourself, Matoba.”

Wataru’s heart skipped as he looked away. Even as the scenery outside drew his eye, the cool breeze did little to cool his burning cheeks. “…Thanks.”

From the corner of his eye, Wataru saw Rio turning to gaze out the window as well. “From the start, I was always searching for something that would fire me up. You were one of the people who reignited that flame and helped me grow beyond my past. I will forever be grateful for the experiences we shared, not just as bandmates, but as friends as well.”

“Friends…” The word slipped from Wataru with a content smile. “Yeah, you’re right. I really am happy that you’re here.”

“Likewise.” The sunlight seemed to grow warmer with that one word. “Thank you so much for letting me board Argonavis with you. No matter what, know that I will always stay by you all – let the song we made together today be proof of that.”

Wataru’s smile widened into an ecstatic grin. “That means more to me than you’ll ever know. Thank you, truly.”

Rio smiled back, his eyes sparkling. “I meant every word I said. You’re a good person, Matoba.”

“As are you.” Wataru’s heart fluttered as his gaze lingered on Rio’s. “Meeting you changed my life.”

Wataru picked up his notebook, his mind brimming with ideas as he looked over the blank page. The new lyrics he thought of, and Rio’s melody – truly they had combined to create something amazing.

“Hey, Kikyo.”

“Hm?”

Wataru held up his hand, a smile stretched across his face. “We made a good song, didn’t we?”

Rio nodded with a smile of his own. “Indeed, we did.”

A clap resounded through the air as Wataru and Rio high fived each other. Their laughter swirled through the air, sparkling warm and bright.

To both of them, surely, such a simple moment of joy meant everything to them.


End file.
